


And Cover Me With the Night

by BlodkruWrites



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek Mythology, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Retold in my version, Story of Medusa, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlodkruWrites/pseuds/BlodkruWrites
Summary: Indra told her of what she planned. Octavia was to be sent away to another island. Far, far away from humanity and nowhere the Gods could see her. She would be living there with two other women who shared her same fate. She would be safe and know no harm.Octavia screamed so loud, it could have brought Atlas to his knees.-------------------------The story of Medusa, retold.
Relationships: Indra & Lincoln (The 100), Octavia Blake & Indra, Octavia Blake & Lincoln
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What the tin says. I have basically the entire story finished but don't want to publish all of it if no one will read it, so here's the first chapter. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.  
> Octavia Blake as Medusa.  
> Indra as Athena.  
> Cage Wallace as Poseidon.  
> Thelonious Jaha as Zeus.  
> Abby Griffin as Hera.  
> Clarke Griffin as Ares (mentioned briefly).

“Thelonious, please.” Indra begged. She had never thought she would do such a thing. When she had taken up the mantle of Athena, Goddess of War Strategy and Wisdom, she happily forfeited that. She would never beg, never cower. Especially not for a man. Even if that man was a God. But, here she was. Stood before the embodiment of Zeus himself begging for justice. “He  _ raped _ my Priestess. In my temple.” Her teeth were clenched and eyes alight with fury. Any mortal man would be cowering before her in terror. “He should be punished, quartered, castrated! If he had done this in your temple, you would have his head!” 

“Silence, Athena.” Thelonious held up a hand. Indra was centuries old now- nearing her first millennia- but here she was being scolded like a child. “You have no proof he did what you claim. Where is your Priestess, where is Cage?” The dismissing tone made her skin crawl. Everything in her begged to do harm, even just the smallest of scratches. “Do you have a witness at the very least?” Indra kept her gaze leveled with his. She didn’t. She knew that. He knew that. Poseidon had come into her temple during late hours when he knew there would be only one person awake. 

_ Octavia _ .

Cage knew Octavia would be the only one attending to Athena’s alter. Indra herself had thought she would be safe. The temple was constructed of marble and patrolled regularly by her most trusted and loyal guards. Her captain, Lincoln, patrolled every single night. He should have been able to protect Octavia on his own. But Poseidon. How he had gotten in in the first place… It boiled Indra’s blood. 

“My Priestess is locked away so no man may see or harm her again.” She glowered. “You and I know damn well no one was there. Are you really going to let him get away with this?” The disbelief radiated off of her.

“He is my brothe-.”

“No!” Indra’s temper rocketed and she hit her fist against the nearest wall. The concrete cracked and crumbled under her hand. “He is  **not** your brother. Just because you are Zeus now and he is Poseidon does not mean you have to treat him like your brother. You wish to rule everyone, every God and mortal alike. And yet you can’t even help those are the most loyal, the most faithful.” Indra would have spat at his feet. She held herself back as she narrowed her eyes. Her hand grasped her sword tight on her hip. “There will come a day where you and Cage will regret what you have done. I will make sure of it.” She turned to leave the chamber.

Indra may be a God herself, but threatening another was still dangerous. Threatening two and the ruler of them all was a suicide mission. She felt no remorse. She trudged down the long halls of Olympus. Anger boiled in her. The things she could easily do to Poseidon and his followers. Every and any idea passed through her mind as she returned to her own temple. She could very well wipe out all of Cage’s followers. With one sweep of her hand and a thousand soldiers; they would be gone in seconds. Lincoln alone could take on hundreds. 

Her gifted soldier, her favorite. He had been the one to find Octavia that morning. Bruised, bleeding, and sobbing. He had immediately carried her to Athena’s chambers knowing Indra would be there like she always was. Octavia had been screaming and crying. She didn’t want the Goddess to see her in that state. Indra had to admit, it had been horrendous. Seeing her beautiful, caring Priestess broken down to tears and bruises. Indra had left Octavia in her chambers with Lincoln guarding the room before seeking Olympus. She had no doubt Lincoln would protect the girl with his life. She knew the way they spoke to each other and the fond looks they shared. If Octavia hadn’t been a Priestess, she was sure Lincoln would have asked for her hand by now.

But, Athena knew happy endings were far and few. 

She should have known Thelonious would do nothing to help. He had much like the Zeus’ before him. Compliant. Taking what he wanted. All in the name of the greater good. Indra had rolled her eyes at the very thought. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by an all too familiar figure lurking behind her. Indra stopped short and drew her sword. “Hera.” The name crackled on her tongue. Indra kept her sword raised, never trusting this woman. 

“Indra, please.” Abigail held her hands in front of her. “I do not wish any harm.” The two stood in tense silence. Indra slowly lowered her sword but didn’t sheath it. She knew more than anyone to be weary of the Goddess Hera. “I am here to apologize for my brother. What Poseidon did was vile, disgusting. I only wish to help in some form or another.” Indra had known Abby since they were mortals. Abby had taken upon the role of Hera only after her husband’s death. Indra followed suit only a year or so later after the death of her daughter. Death was the price all took if they were to take on the name and power of a God. But that was nearly a millennium ago. 

Indra hardly trusted anyone, let alone the woman who was suppose to despise her. 

“My daughter, Clarke. She’s just as dear to me as Octavia is to you. You can help your Priestess just as I did my daughter.” Indra felt her blood run cold. Everyone knew of Hera’s daughter. The one who killed without mercy, waged war in the name of what she believed right. It was no surprise when Abby’s daughter snatched the mantle of Ares before anyone could question it. All it cost her was her lover and her innocence. 

“What will you do? Train her? Give her a shield? I have done all of those and yet Cage,” She spat the name, “still came into my sacred place and defiled her.” Her sword rose again without Indra thinking. Abby didn’t move. She knew if Indra really wanted to cause her harm, she would have by now. 

Abby’s face softened as she thought for a moment. “They, the mortals, say your Octavia is the most beautiful woman in all of Athens. She could easily rival any Goddess but is too quiet and humble.” Indra nodded sharply. She knew what almost every mortal thought of her Priestess. It was why she was kept locked away in the temple. Octavia had never minded it. “Use that. Use her beauty to ensure no one, no man, mortal or God will ever hurt her again. Give her the power to do unto others what was done to her.” With that, Hera left her alone. 

The words she spoke echoed in Indra’s head as she returned to her temple. She had many things to see to, many prayers to listen to and answer. But she could only focus on one prayer. It repeated itself to her over and over again in broken sobs. Though Octavia had been hurt in her place of worship, she still prayed to Athena. She prayed for forgiveness and mercy. For benevolence and kindness. Most of all, she prayed to not be casted out. Other disciples and priests of other Gods had been harmed in the past. In more ways than one. Almost all of them were sent out as punishment. They were never allowed to enter a temple again. Indra couldn’t even think of doing such a thing. 

She returned to the temple as the sun rose. She hurried to her chambers, finding Lincoln stood like a rock at the entrance. He had never left his post, he assured her. She believed him once she saw Octavia asleep on a cot. The poor girl’s face had swelled on one side and her lip looked like it had started bleeding again. 

“Did no one come to help her clean up?” Indra asked quietly. The last thing she wanted to do was wake the girl.

Lincoln shook his head. “She wouldn’t let anyone touch her. She only let me carry her here, then refused any touch.” Indra nodded sadly. 

“Thank you. You may leave now.” When the warrior made no move to leave, Indra sighed. “I know you care for her. But leave us. She will not want anyone around once she awakens.” With a regret filled heart, Lincoln left them. Indra could only stare at the sleeping girl with pity and sorrow. She did not want this for her Priestess. Octavia had spent almost all eighteen years of her life dedicated to Athena and only her. Indra supposed it was Octavia’s brother she had to thank for that. Octavia prayed vigilantly every day. Helped those who sought the Goddess’ help. Even encouraged others to visit the temple. She truly was the one Indra had to thank for her followers. And Indra couldn’t protect her. She lightly pet Octavia’s raven hair. It was still silky to touch. Still beautiful. 

Maybe Hera was right. Maybe she should help Octavia in the one way she could. But would the girl ever forgive her for it?

Weeks passed since the attack. Indra had added more guards around her temple. She never directly told anyone why, but there were whispers. She ignored them best as she could. Most days, it was only talk about Poseidon trying to take Athens once more. That had been an ongoing war since before Indra. As long as her temple stood, no God could take the city from her. Some days there were rumors of someone stealing from the temple. Indra supposed in one or another, it was right. No one ever spoke of what really happened. Whether or not because they knew, they would not risk the wrath of the Goddess. At least, the mortals wouldn’t.

It wasn’t until the Gods began gossiping did an issue arise.

Indra knew it was likely Poseidon himself who started them, Cage. He had never been one to shy away from rumors. They flowed freely from his mouth like a river. Indra heard it from Hera herself. “They speak of the girl of yours. How you let someone so defiled and filthy reside in your temple.” Abby had assured her she thought no such thing. But even Aphrodite herself looked down upon Athena. They were beginning to see Indra as weak. Undeserving of her title and claim. It was almost a years worth of rumors, verbal abuse, and threats to overthrow her that caused Indra to act.

She would never forgive herself for what she had done.

Octavia had begged. “Indra, please. You don’t have to do this.” She had dropped to her knees and wept. Indra told her of what she planned. Octavia was to be sent away to another island. Far, far away from humanity and nowhere the Gods could see her. She would be living there with two other women who shared her same fate. She would be safe and know no harm. “Indra. Please, I beg of you. Do not turn me into one of them.” Octavia knew what would become of her. She pleaded with everything in her soul. Her prayers echoed off of the temple walls for hours as she sobbed. “Indra.” The name had become a mantra. “I have given up everything to serve you and only you. My mother, my brother.  _ Please! _ ” 

It stabbed right through the woman’s heart. “Stop. You will address me as Athena and nothing else.” Octavia had wailed at that. If she could only address her as her title, that meant Octavia was no more than another human to her. “I am doing this to protect you. You will no longer have to worry about men. You will be able to protect yourself from anyone who tries to tarnish your beauty.” Indra had leaned in close to the girl. Octavia hung her head as she tried to keep herself together.

“ _ Please _ .” 

Indra pressed a light kiss to the crown of the girl’s head. Octavia dropped almost instantly. She was not dead, only in deep sleep. It would make the change easier. 

Octavia was sent away on a ship. It was captained by her most trusted sailor, Nyko. It took him almost two full days to find the island. When he did, he carefully brought Octavia to the shore. He left her sleeping form on the bank of the water. Indra had instructed him to leave two bags with her. One, full of everything she would need for the time being. Another, with all the worldly possessions Octavia had. It was only two things; a book her mother had given her and a drawing of her brother. 

When Octavia woke the next morning, she was horribly confused. Her eyes opened to two women standing over her. They were strikingly beautiful in ways she could never imagine herself to be. But, in their eyes they looked upon her with pity. The second thing she noticed was the throbbing pain in her skull. She tried to sit up but was hushed and told to stay down by one of the women. Octavia felt the horror and anguish well in her as she brought her hand up to her head. Instead of the soft, silky hair she had always had, she was met with cold scales. A quiet hissing touched her ears. It took her only seconds to realize the two women shared the same attribute as she. She reeled back in horror and sit up, nearly knocking the two women over. She grasped at her once hair and was met with strands wrapping themselves around her fingers, hissing and nipping at her skin.

Octavia screamed so loud, it could have brought Atlas to his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took years. But Octavia finally made peace with herself.

It was nearly six years before Octavia saw her chance.

She had spent the first year in agony. Every day was spent with her crying, screaming, and looking for ways to die. She was not immortal; Athena had given her the smallest of kindness that way. She could die. She looked for every single way to do so. To the horror of the two women with her, she cut off her snakes multiple times. It caused Octavia immense pain. She pulled, ripped, and cut them off multiple times. Each time, she was found and patched up before she bled out. The snakes growing back was just as painful. And every time they did, they were angry. So angry they would immediately hiss and dig their fangs into Octavia’s face and hands. It was a vicious cycle neither stopped. Other times, she would try throwing herself from high places. A particular cliff- she was never allowed near it- looked to be the best option. She had even considered draining herself. Anything to free her from this damned life. 

It wasn’t until one of the other woman tied her to a tree did she stop. Raven was her name. And she was utterly beautiful in a way Octavia found almost frightening. Maybe it was the way her tan skin made her glass colored eyes stick out more. Maybe it was the furrow of her brow and harsh words every time she had to fix Octavia. Raven was not gentle in her nurturing. She had been given the same fate as them, Raven saw it as something to live with and not die of. Granted, she was immortal. As was Harper, the other woman. The two of them had been granted immortality by one God or another. They never told her who exactly. 

Raven had tied Octavia to a tree in a desperate attempt to keep the girl from harming herself. Octavia’s wrists and ankles were bound. Her snakes had been tied away from her face. Octavia had found out quickly if she pissed them off enough, they would do more than enough harm to kill a normal person. But she was not normal. It was why she was here to begin with. While Raven had secured her bindings, Harper had tried to coax her down. Octavia struggled against her restraints with fervor. Harper did what she could to try and stop her. It took a slap to the face for the younger to calm down. 

“You have to stop fighting this, fighting us.” Harper said as she rubbed Octavia’s stinging skin. At the very least there was remorse in her eyes. “You are here with us now. You are to live and thrive with us. Harming yourself and them,” She pointed to the top of Octavia’s head, “will only hurt both of you. You will go mad if you don’t let us help.” With that, Harper told the story of why she herself was there. 

She had loved a man. The sweetest, kindest, loving man to ever exist. According to her. They had been happy when she was only human. They lived their lives together and married, soon having a beautiful son. Everything had been perfect. Then the God the man’s family prayed to found out. This God had not blessed their union. Harper couldn’t say which God had done it. It was like her mouth was suddenly sewn shut when she tried. The God had been enraged with them; had thought punishment was needed. So the man was killed. He had disobeyed his family’s beliefs and would spend eternity in Hades. Their son was taken, hidden far away. Harper had been turned into a Gorgon. She could never find her son and even if she did, the very sight of her would turn him into stone. So she exiled herself to their lush island, having heard of another woman who was turned due to heartbreak living there. 

Raven’s story had been only slightly similar. She told it with malice and her snakes rigid and angry. She had loved a man as well. A man she thought she would marry and spend the rest of her mortal life with. Unlike Harper, the man was not so kind or loving. He had bedded another woman, one Octavia would know if Raven had told the entire story. It had broken Raven’s heart and she had sought out revenge. She chose to become what she was. When she was stronger, more powerful, she would seek out the man and destroy him. At least that was what she had said. The sad undertone in her voice gave her away. The anger she once had had melted away.

Immortality had been a slap in the face for both of them. 

“If you spend 10 years as a Gorgon,” Harper had explained gently, “immortality will find you.” Ten years? Octavia was taken aback. The two women before her looked just as young as she. Was that a part of this.... Condition? Octavia took the knowledge with a grain of salt. But at the very least, she no longer tried to kill herself. Her bad days were nearly every day. But she would seek out one of the women if it was too much. 

It was how five and a half years passed at a snail's pace. 

Octavia found herself sitting alone per usual. The cliff she had once wanted to jump from was her safe place. She could sit there for hours without moving. It was peaceful to see the waves crash below. Even her snakes enjoyed it. After three years, she and they made peace. Octavia had apologized to the creatures with soft words and gentle pets. She found they responded to her emotions dramatically. If she felt even the slightest bit angry, they went berserk. If she was sad, they threw tantrums. She had yet to see what they did when she was happy. But she could take calm. If it meant they weren’t angry at her at least. 

Another thing Octavia found out about almost too quickly, was how the snakes reacted to people. Not just Raven or Harper, no, but to humans. Men in particular. More than enough came yearly to seek out the Gorgon sisters. Every single time they failed. No man could stand the sight of snakes and their eyes. Octavia had almost been revolted when she first saw it happen. Raven was the first line of defense. Men were slaughtered with the traps she had created throughout the island. If the men had managed to somehow make it through alive, stone they became. 

Harper and Raven had protected her the first few times. They stood between her and the crazed men. The second the men noticed the three of them, they were turned to stone from the feet up. Their screams had haunted Octavia at first. The screams and pleads of mortal men who wished to live. But soon, too soon, Octavia felt no sympathy for them. They came to kill her and her sisters, she would feel nothing for them. Except maybe contempt.

Octavia had stoned her first man after a year on the island. He had come at night, blindfolded himself. He was strong and skilled. He caught Raven by surprise and had almost decapitated her. If not for Octavia jumping onto his back and clawing at his eyes. He had struggled. Oh, how he struggled. Octavia had ripped his blindfold off and forced his eyes open to look at her. Her snakes bit into the flesh of his face as her eyes did their job. He was stone before she could even muster a word. She had climbed off of the man only once she saw the life drain completely from his eyes. His body still stood in the place where he had broken into their home. A subtle reminder for them to not let their guards drop. Whenever Octavia had a horrid day, she would hurl stones at the statue of a man. She took little pleasure in seeing the pieces of stone fly off the body. It had been the first step in her truly accepting who and what she was. Raven and Harper saw to teaching her immediately after that night. 

She trained her powers on minor creatures at first. Then every single man who dared step onto their island. It became almost comical how Octavia could spring on them from above. If not hiding in a tree, then from her cliff. She would see the men long before they saw her. All it took was the slightest of looks and they were stone. Soon, Octavia had a collection just like the other two. Some days, however, she would exercise the fighting skills she had. Being the Priestess of a warrior God had given her some training. She could easily take down a man bigger than her. With her newfound strength, resilience, and spite, she was nearly unstoppable. 

“She could protect herself and us with her sword alone.” Raven had remarked to Harper. The two had watched their sister grow and thrive with every kill and statue. Harper had been worried for a long time before she brought it up. Raven had assured her. She herself had fashioned Octavia a sword. “If she becomes too much, we will talk to her. Until then…” Raven had shrugged. “At the very least she isn’t trying to die anymore.” 

And why would she, Octavia had thought when she overheard them, she had found her reason for living. 

Protecting Raven, Harper, and the island had become her sole purpose. If anyone dared even think of coming to their home, it was her job to obliterate them. She would always protect this place. 

That was until one man came to their home. Octavia had of course seen the tiny ship approaching. She had also only seen one occupant on the boat. One occupant she had known a life ago. In a panic, she rushed to Harper. The other was startled when Octavia came into their home nearly babbling. She hadn’t seen the girl like that in years. She only caught one sentence in the ramble. 

“We cannot harm him.” Octavia had said before running off. Harper had scrambled after her. Raven found her trying to keep up with the girl and soon they were both running after her. They found Octavia standing on the beach. They also could see the man she spoke of walking close. Their own snakes prickled and hissed. Harper shushed hers, Raven ran a hand over her own. They then noticed how hurried Octavia was. 

She had ripped off a piece of her own shirt and tied it around her eyes. Raven was alarmed at the surrender; Octavia was leaving herself exposed. The two of them were too far to help her. Octavia stood alone on the beach with a foreign man close by. But she looked not even the slightest bit bothered. Actually, Harper noticed, she looked at ease. Almost too calm. 

Octavia knew what she was doing, she assured herself. He wouldn’t harm her. She repeated it to herself over and over as she blinded herself. Her snakes were confused and tried to escape the knit she had them back in. Octavia did her best to soothe them with gentle touches. 

“Octavia!” Her nerves were shocked when she heard his voice. He had been one of three people to know where she was, what she was. She shouldn’t be this happy to hear his voice so near her. 

“Lincoln.” His name came out like a choke. She could sense he was near, close enough to touch. Her snakes hissed and tensed as he approached. “Why are you here?” 

“You were always straight to the point.” He said. Octavia tensed when his hand found her shoulder. He pulled back instantly. Aside from Harper and Raven, no one had really touched her in years. She liked it that way.

Octavia wrapped her arms around herself. “I’ve been here for years, no one has come to find me unless to kill me.” If her eyes were uncovered, she would see the softening in her face and sadness in his eyes.

Lincoln tried to speak gently. “I’m sorry. I wish this was about friendship or seeking you out because I missed you.” 

Octavia furrowed her brow and shook her head. “I don’t understand.” His tone had her on edge. There was no way Lincoln or anyone would seek her out after so long for no reason. He may have been her trusted friend before, but he was Athena’s soldier first and always. Had something happened? Her snakes felt her uneasiness. Octavia put her hand over them, trying to shush them. 

“Your brother is waging a war on the Gods.” 

“What?” Octavia felt like she had been told Atlas had given up holding the sky. She shook her head. “That’s impossible. My brother would never do something so suicidal.” She had not seen her brother in a decade. She was fourteen the last time they spoke. He was becoming a warrior in Athens and she was leaving for Athena’s temple. If she fulfilled her duties as a Priestess, she would no longer be allowed to see her family. And she had done just that. She had not seen or even written to her brother. Did she even really know who he was anymore?

“Octavia things have changed. Your brother, he…” Lincoln sounded like he couldn’t get the words out. They choked him. “Your mother has died. He is no longer mortal.” 

“I-I don’t understand.” Grief pierced her chest like a hot blade. She had not seen her mother in more than a decade. Long before she had last seen her brother. 

“Octavia, your brother had taken the mantle of Hades. He’s starting a war on Zeus and Poseidon for what was done to you.” Lincoln said solemnly. Octavia stilled and fear froze her blood. She had the intense need to uncover her eyes and look at the man. She didn’t want to believe it was true. Her brother would never do such a dumb thing, even for her. Would he? “That’s not all of it either.” Octavia took a sharp breath. “Poseidon knows where you are. He is sending one of his sons after you. To kill you.” 


End file.
